Starting from the middle
by Riley Grant
Summary: Set several months after NFA. Follows Connor as he survives in the aftermath. What happened to the others and what will they do now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This story begins several months after the season 5 finally. Shifting POV.

Months after the battle with W+H Angel and Connor come face to face again. This is my first FanFic Please read and review. Ideas and constructive criticism welcomed and wanted. Sorry it's so short, more to come.

Connor took one last glance around the thinning crowd and then a glance at his watch. It was nearly three which meant he was done. By three the threat of dawn was far too real for any vampires to dare to enter a club looking to pick up some young foolish thing for a snack. He walked from the edge of the dance floor back past the bar and through a set of double swinging doors. He entered into a long room filled with men and women, all drunk .They were all sitting at table enjoying each others jokes far too much and all arrogantly unaware of anyone not sitting with them.

He walked past them all and entered into a hallway walked to the end and knocked on an office door. After being told to enter he approached Mr. Thorn's desk. Mr. Thorn was an average man in most respects perhaps, a little bit greasier. He was the owner of "Spun" one of L.A.'s hottest new clubs and was quite the business man. He was also well aware of the "night life" in L.A. and knew that disappearing patrons was perhaps the _only_ bad form of publicity and he was anxious to avoid that. That's where Connor came in.

"Nothing tonight" Connor said as he reached Mr. Thorn's desk "we're all clear"

"Very good, Connor, very good" Said Mr. Thorn pulling out a drawer and pulling out an envelope, he handed it to Connor saying "Well we'll see you Thursday then"

Connor nodded as he took the envelope and turned leaving the room. He walked down the hallway, through the VIP room and took one last glance as he walked past the bar and exited the club.

Wearing just jeans and a black shirt Connor was not meant to be a member of the club's official security which was ideal because most times after leaving he would do a few sweeps of the surrounding area before heading home. However, tonight was different, he had been exhausted all night and was more than ready to go home and sleep. Nightmares still haunted him every time he closed his eyes and because of this he was unable to find any real rest. Sometimes they were of Quortoth and other times he found himself in that shopping mall with all of those people tied up again, but most nights it was the others.

He turned out of an ally and on to a street frequented enough during normal hours to have earned traffic lights but at this late hour there was no one in sight and only the faint sounds of traffic drifting from the downtown area could be heard. He was starting to lull from the monotony of taking step after step.

"Only three blocks to go" He said to himself but just as the thought crossed his mind another entered that made his muscles tense. There was something going on in the ally about a half a block up from where he was standing currently. It sounded like a struggle was going on and the training he had received from life told him the impossibly fast movements that he was hearing couldn't be from a human.

Connor pulled out a wooden stake that he had hidden in a pocket he had sown into the inner lining of his jacket, the perfect size for holding just such a tool. His senses were suddenly alive again as he crept quietly towards the ally keeps as close to the wall as possible and holding his stake at the ready. As he grew closer the fighting in the ally ahead became more intense. Connor peeked around the corner trying to get a look at what it was that was in that ally. Connor saw a large green demon easily over six feet tall covered in scales that appeared to be quite sharp. He could also see the back of another smaller demon possibly a vampire. He moved back taking a second to consider and then returned the stake to seize a large knife that he had hiding on the other side of his jacket. He decided to take the one with the razor scales first and worry about the vampire second.

With one last breath Connor turned around quickly hurling himself into the ally. He moved as a blur running towards some wooden crates jumping off those and using the momentum to propel himself into the air. He turned in midair and sunk his large knife into the surprised demons head as he came down. The demon's shocked expression hadn't even vanished from its face as it began to sink to its knee's. Connor however wasn't paying attention; he dashed back down the ally to the figure half hidden in darkness. As he ran he looked down to reach for the stake he had replaced in his lining and just as he reached the demon he pulled out the stake and lunged, driving the stake down with all his might towards the beast's heart. As the beast turned to dust Connor walked strait through it, annoyed by his detour, he continued on his way home. Unknown to him he had been observed by a figure on the building above and as he made his way home he led his pursuer there as well.

Connor had finally made it back to his apartment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door, he opened it taking a step in before shifting his weight to turn while simultaneously drawing a knife bringing it to his pursuer's neck. "I'm really not in the mood for thi…." Connor started but trailed off as he looked his pursuer in the eyes, and his father stared back into his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Connor's breath had stopped and he felt as though his heart was threatening to do the same. But he shook his head slightly and tried stayed calm as he began again. Holding the knife firmly against its neck.

"What is this?" Said Connor his voice betrayed him and wavered ever so slightly

"Connor I….what are you doing here?" Angel asked

"What am I doing here? I live here! The better question is what the hell are you doing here, following me? And better still who are you?"

"Connor…it's me….Angel…your…what's going on here? Angel looked at his son with concern and confusion. Did his son not recognize him?

"No you're not. You're not him" Said Connor forcefully but as he did he withdrew his blade and took a few steps away from the man.

"Connor…" Angel said softly as he took a step towards Connor to which Connor responded with another step back. "Son…what happened…what are you here, in L.A. Shouldn't you be at school or home with your…"

"Stop it! Just stop! You aren't him….you aren't because if you were…" Connor was starting to lose his cool. He felt claustrophobic and wanted nothing more than to escape. He heard his knife fall to the floor but didn't care. All he wanted to do was to leave, to get as far away from this as he could. He couldn't make sense of it. It couldn't be real.

Connor started to walk towards his door but Angel cut him off looking his son in the eyes terrified by what he saw. This emotion, this pain, matched what he had sensed outside. He had regressed, in at least some sense. He hadn't fought like that, with such perfection, since shortly after he had returned from Quortoth, it took something, something frightening to fight like that and he saw that same frightening thing now in his son's eyes.

"Connor look at me, talk to me. What happened?"

Connor pushed him away but Angel countered holding his son's arms tightly. Connor fought against him and broke away maintaining about a foot's distance from Angel and avoiding eye contact.

"Connor….what is going on? Why don't you believe it's me? It is me Connor, look at me." Angel said maneuvering himself into Connor's line of site. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're dead!" Connor yelled with more anger than conviction. "He's dead….my father….is dead."

"No…Connor I'm right here…I realize that I haven't seen you since the battle but…"

"No!" Said Connor forcefully regaining his stride, "No you are not my father. He died. He died three months ago in a battle after he made an attack on Wolfram and Hart. He died that night. I left the battle to go home, just as he told me to. But when I got there, when I got home, I found the dead bodies of my family, bloody and still warm to the touch. The spell he had, had cast had been broken. I had lost that life of college and resumes and family dinners and just to make it really hurt they had killed those that I had loved. So I came back to L.A. to find…." His voice caught for a moment and he had to pause before he could continue. "But he wasn't there. I waited and waited longer that I should have before I finally gave up any prayer that he was still alive. So I've tried to move on and to start a life but it's been hard. So you see this has to be some trick. This has to be some horrible game that Wolfram and Hart is playing. Because if it's not….if it's not" Connor tried to continue almost breaking down "and if it really is you…"

"Co…Connor" said angel barely being able to get his name out because his throat was clenched so tight that he felt it was good that he didn't need to breath. With tears in his eyes he looked upon his son, beaten and torn, by the world yet again "Connor I had no…" started Angel as he moved towards his son.

"And if it really is you" Connor repeated "and if you didn't die….then you left me." He said looking at Angel furrowing his brow as if looking for some confirmation that it was all, in fact, a horrible game, because somehow he thought that perhaps that might be more comforting.

"Connor I never would have…" and as Angel's eye's met his son's Connor knew that it was his father looking back at him.

But Connor was against the wall and beginning to slide down looking ahead of him but not really seeing. "You did really just leave me…I never even thought that it….I never thought that you would…" He broke off and looked at Angel "Dad you left me alone. You sent me away and then they took that life away and you left me all alone." Angel was kneeling by his side and felt as though his heart were dying inside of him. He couldn't speak, and there was nothing for him to say. Connor was silent apparently having accepted that Angel was who he said he was. Angel reached out for his son and pulled his shoulders and head into his chest looking up to God as his tears ran from his eyes.

"They were gone….you were all just gone…and I was…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angel didn't know how long he'd been on the ground cradling Connor could have been moments or hours, he had been lost in thought of how he had failed his son yet again. Connor had cried but that had past and now he just sat silently with his father.

Angel pulled away slightly to look at his son's face. It was blank with old traces of tears and he spoke to him "Connor, I'm so sorry. I never had any idea. If I had I would have come back sooner I would have looked for you but you weren't supposed to be part of this. You were supposed to have your own life and…."

"I still ended up back here with you….Magic never works out the way you want it to" he said his voice level.

"Connor, I promise you, we'll find who did this and…"

"I already have" Connor said but suddenly his calm was slightly eerie.

"What….what do you mean?" Angel asked drawing back further still

Connor didn't meet Angel's eyes but continued to stare forward "I learned their scent and then I hunted them down….wasn't hard really I knew Wolfram and Hart was behind it. Break a few arms take down a few names. Some of them were very obliging and then I found them and I….well….I took care of it." As he said this he rose to his feet. Angel looked up and rose to meet his son.

"It's nice that you're alive" said Connor as he turned to go into his apartment.

"Wait Connor…why don't you come back with me…we should talk…you aren't alone" Angel said hesitantly.

"No. It's better for me to be-" but he was cut off by the sound of breaking glass coming from behind him in his apartment. He turned and opened the door completely to see that the demon he had killed in the ally had broken into his room through his window and in two strides he had made his way to Connor punching him squarely in the jaw and as he fell backwards blood sprayed the floor, his face had been sliced open by the creature's razor scales. Angel too recognized the beast as the one that Connor has attacked in the ally.

While Connor was falling Angel picked up the knife he had left on the ground and sliced through the creature's neck. Orange liquid seeped out of the creature's wound and it flailed its arms as it once again fell the ground. Angel was making ready to hack the beast to pieces when he realized that his son had not yet risen. Angel turned to see Connor laying on the ground the bloody wounds already turning a bizarre shade of blue. Angel ran into Connor's apartment looking for his weapons. They weren't hard to find, easily accessible for Connor near his bed should the need arise. He looked through the weapons and finally found some thick rope. He used this to tie the creature to some exposed piping. He was making a few weak signs of life still, but Angel didn't want to chance losing him again.

He went back out to the hallway and picked up his son, Connor felt weak and was barely conscious. Angel could sense the sun rising and he was forcibly reminded of the promise he had made himself and Cordy when Connor was just a baby, that if Connor needed to get to the hospital on the sunniest day of the year that he would, even if Angel didn't. He couldn't bring him to a hospital they wouldn't know how to treat him there, he had to bring him back to the Hotel where he had once again made his home after letting things cool down in L.A. He walked down to the basement of the apartment building finding happily that he was correct in thinking that his son would have picked a location with sewer access. He carried his son down into the sewers as he completely lost consciousness and made his was as quickly as he could back to the apartment. He knew the demon, it was a Kauphgan demon, he was aware of its regenerative abilities but did not know anything about its apparently poisonous scales.

After what felt like an eternity he made it to the hotel. As he entered the lobby spike greeted him "Angel cutting it a little close don't you think? You were about five minutes away from being swept up in a dust pan…." He trailed off catching sight of Connor "…whose the kid?"

"He's…well….I'll explain later. Spike get the books and look up the Kauphgan demon and bring it up to my room. Get Gunn and Illyria too. Hurry!"

Normally Spike would have had a sarcastic response ready about how he didn't take orders from Angel. However, Angel seemed truly panicked as he rushed past him and up the stairs with the kid. He thought that perhaps he should refrain from commenting this time. He called Gunn and Illyria up from the basement as he pulled out the volume that was most likely to yield results. He flipped though and finally came across the passage he needed just as he was joined by the others.

"Hey bleach boy, what's going on. We were in the middle of a training session. What's the emergency?" Gunn asked spike

"Yes what is preventing me from finishing the game?" Asked Illyria as she looked as the several purpling bruises Gunn was covered with

"On second thought…..who do I thank?" asked Gunn

"That would be Angel. He's got himself all up in a tuff over some boy he carried in here. They're upstairs and now that I've found the demon he wants us to join them" Said Spike picking up the book and leading the group up the stairs and towards Angel's room. As they entered they crossed the room towards the bed over which Angel was hovering as Connor lay motionless, his wounds growing increasingly discolored.

As Illyria and Gunn caught site of Connor they halted on the spot and shivered as if a force had hit them. They each shook their heads and blinked their eyes before looking up.

"Just as I thought..." Said Angel "the spell breaks for you two when you see him….I can explain all that later but first we have to cure him." Angel looked at the three of them then back to Connor.

"Connor…" Gunn said softly

"Connor….the memories of my shell do recall the boy." Said Illyria taking one step towards the bed. There was a pause in which all eyes were on the unconscious boy laying on the bed.

Then Spike spoke "Ummm so….who is Connor then?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After explaining the sorted history of Connor's conception and life to Spike and the spell to the team everyone accepted Angel's answers and moved onto the task at hand. Illyria had, of course, been present when Connor got his memories back however it took this total abolition of the spell to bring back memories of Fred's that had been hidden so deeply away in Illyria. Prior to this she had only had the memories that Wesley had painted for her. Spike was still musing about the situation and what it meant.

"So you and Darla had a kid….well isn't that just…weird….did you have the little nip baptized?"

Angel shot Spike an annoyed look and continued going through the passage he had been brought.

"So he's your son…that would make me what his Grandfather? Or….maybe he's my uncle…it's all a little confusing really. But don't worry Angel, old bud, I'm sure Connor and I will be close friends real quick here. He grew up in hell….I like to cause hell….I bet I'll like him." Spike said

"No…I mean…you know what…let's just make sure he lives long enough to make his own decision about you." Said Angel as he looked back finally finding what he needed. "This cure isn't simply mixing some herbs together. Gunn call Willow and get instructions on what we'll need and how we will perform the spell. Send Illyria to go get the ingredients we'll need and then come back up and sit with Connor incase he wakes and needs anything. I'll go get the Demon, we need some of his blood…and it needs to be fresh." Angel finished giving out his instructions and started to leave the room followed by everyone except Spike.

"Wait….what am I going to do?" Spike asked Angel

"How about not get in the way?" Angel responded not breaking his stride.

Catching up with the others as they made their way towards down the stairs into the Lobby Spike continued arguing "I've got skills, I can be useful. I'll go get the ingredients, makes sense for me to go anyway, incase there is trouble."

"Fine Spike you can go with Illyria."

"Wait, wait, no Illyria can come with me not the other way around. I don't _come with_"

"Spike!" Yelled Angel halting and turning to face Spike so quickly that Spike almost ran right into him "You remember when I said not to get in the way….do what you like, but do it fast, all of you. That's my son up there."

"My pet may come with…he could use the walk anyway." Said Illyria as Angel turned to leave and Gunn rushed towards the phone.

"I'm not a pet. I'm a human…I'm an vam…well I don't like to be pushed, alright? You got it blue?" Angel heard Spike yell as he exited the Hotel and entered the sewers. It was now 7 am.

Angel didn't hear Illyria's response but whatever it was upset Spike as he responded to it with a "You Bloody Harlot!"

Angel couldn't even smirk at this. At that moment be felt blessed not to have a living heart because he surely would have been having a heart attack. Everything that had happened just in the last few hours, seeing Connor again and finding out the truth about what he had been through since the battle, holding his son….really holding his son for the first time and in that awful moment he felt so close to him. But he had drawn away again and then the demon attack. It had all happened so fast. He didn't have time to process any one thing as it was happening, let alone all of the things at once. All he could do now was set up a to-do list for himself and complete one task after the after other. He couldn't let emotion come into play, because if he did, if he allowed himself to think, even for just a moment, of his son lying there, unconscious and in pain, and so far away, he didn't know that he would be able to go on.

Angel moved quickly, even for him. He made it back to Connor's apartment even faster than he had made it back to the hotel with Connor. He took stairs three at a time racing to his son's room praying that the demon had not escaped. It had not. It was still tied to the piping where Angel had left him, and although he was still very weak, the demon was starting to come around. Angel picked up the demon, careful to avoid its scales and tied its hands tightly behind its back. He tied another rope around the creature's neck and used it to pull the demon back to the hotel. He explained to the demon that if it cooperated with him he wouldn't kill it, and if it didn't he would, in an excruciatingly painful way.

Angel had made it there and back in just under an hour. He entered the Lobby with the creature in tow to find only Gunn behind the main desk.

"Angel man….what the hell is that thing?" Gunn asked

"Demon" said Angel simply "Why aren't you with Connor?"

"I just got off the phone with Willow. This cure is…" Gunn searched for the right word to use "….well it's complicated."

"I'll figure it out. Can you take care of this" Angel said yanking the rope tied around the demon's neck and he came stumbling forward "for me?"

"Sure, you going to…"

"I'm going to up Connor, come up if you hear anything new and the second they get back with the supplies. How long ago did they leave?" Angel asked as he started to walk to the stairs to go up to the second floor

"About thirty minutes ago….I don't know how long it'll take them, some of these things? Well they aren't things that you can pick up at a drug store."

"Yeah I know….just come get me when they're back." Angel made his way upstairs and towards his room.

Angel walked to his room and paused outside of the door, listening, before he opened the door and entered the room. After entering he looked at his son. Connor was awake and standing weakly next to an open window. He had been examining the contents of an envelope, apparently relieved that it was still in his possession. He was half way done shoving the envelope into his back pocket before he noticed Angel in the doorway.

"Great now for this…." Connor muttered as he turned back towards the window evaluating his options. Angel noticed that he was leaning against the sill no doubt he was extraordinarily weak. He saw that the blue discoloration had seemed to spread through his veins. He saw the deep blue crawling throughout his face and down his neck.

"Connor….what are you doing?" said Angel slowly as he moved towards Connor.

"I'm getting out of here, ok? Thanks for…..your help….but I can take care of myself and I….I think I'll just go now" Said Connor awkwardly as he hoisted himself up onto the window sill with a grimace. He almost had a foot out the window when he lost his balance and began to fall backwards his arms flailing as he fell.

Angel ran forward to catch Connor and grabbed him beneath his shoulders "I've got you." Said Angel as he helped to hoist Connor to his feet "But you've got to get back into bed"

"No I feel…."

"I don't want to hear it Connor. I just…" he trailed off, he felt awkward around his son. He didn't know where they stood but he knew it wasn't any place he had any real confidence in. Before the spell he and Connor just couldn't connect, perhaps under different circumstances he may have been able to get through to his son but it was impossible with everything that went on. After the spell, he hadn't really gotten a chance to know his son but the little he had seen he had liked. Now this muddled mix of in-between confusion was messy. He wondered if he hadn't done more damage than good with the spell ultimately and now wondered where to go from here. He didn't know what he should do and what Connor would let him do. But he knew what he had to do and that was take care of his son, even if it was against his will, he felt as though he was in that position a lot.

Connor didn't put up much of a fight, really, other than having a hostile expression occupy his face. It seemed that getting out of bed and making it to the window had taken all of Connor's available strength and now he was all but carried by Angel to the bed again. Connor knew he was helpless and that just increased his annoyance.

"There you're ok, we're going to get this taken care of, and you'll be ok. Everyone's gathering the things for your cure right now." Angel said

"Cure? Wait am I like diseased?"

"No not diseased……maybe infected or…I'm not sure exactly but it doesn't matter because it'll be gone soon. But, until it is you probably shouldn't move much I mean….you're looking pretty weak and you're burning up" Angel said touching his palm to his son's forehead. As he did this Connor made the slightest flinch but Angel saw it and Connor knew that he had.

"Well…" Said Angel awkwardly "I'll just sit here, with you, so if there is anything you want or need don't hesitate-" Angel said as he began to sit in a chair adjacent to the bed.

"Maybe I should just be alone…I mean…maybe I could rest more easily that way."

"Are you sure I mean…I want to stay with you it really isn't a problem-"

"No, I think you should go. It's just that when you're around…" Connor began weakly looking up at his father "I mean…" but having started he felt that it was too late to brush off the comment. "When you're around, things always get messed up. Things make sense, they're going fine, and then you show up and they aren't anymore and I….I just need to be alone right now."

"Right" It was the only response that Angel could come up with. He rose to his feet and started to walk out. "If there's anything you need…..anything at all…please just let me know." He reached the door and looked back at his son lying on the bed and he ached. "I'll be back to check-in….try to get some sleep" was the last thing he said before closing the door. Angel slowly made his way back downstairs.

Connor closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in pain. He didn't want to let on. He wanted to be brave, and strong, like he had to be, always. Connor had plenty of pride, far too much actually; that he had learned from Holtz and that was something that even the spell hadn't been able to erase. Even in his make-believe life Connor had only rarely been able to ask for help and Angel would always be the hardest person to ask. But it was more than that now. It was his dependence that scared him. He didn't want to go down that road again. To depend on anyone or anything entirely was the definition of weakness. Even a minor dependence was something dangerous that should be avoided. He considered these both to be valuable lessons.

He was curious about his condition and as his breathing heightened he opened his shirt and examined his exposed chest. His chest was covered with webbing veins, all of a blue tinge and he felt his pulse rising. His head was pounding and he found it difficult to think clearly. Lying there, Connor realized for the first time just how serious his situation was. With that one last thought he leaned his head back onto the pillow, once again, willing sleep to come to relieve some of this pain. To escape this reality he would gladly welcome the nightmares, and they came.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Connor had finally made it home and as he turned the key to turn off the car he felt something. As he opened the door and stepped out of his car his hair stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine. He looked up, instinctively at the door and it was ajar. Knowing something was wrong he ran towards the house not even bothering to close his car door. As he made it to the house and shoved the door open the light hit his eyes causing him to blink and shield them. But he didn't need to see to know. He smelt their blood. In the thundering silence he could smell every drop of blood his family had shed and for a moment he couldn't bare to open his eyes, knowing what he would see when he did. He wanted to deny it, but that wouldn't make it any less true.

So he opened his eyes and looked upon the bodies of his family. His little sister lay near his feet, her throat had been slit and blood had splattered across her face and her eyes were open and vacant as they stared up at him, but not to see him. Next, his eyes fell upon his mother sprawled out behind their dining room table, it appeared that a vampire had bitten her but had then broken her neck. His eyes searched for his father and then he saw it. A hand, twitching, the body it belonged to was lying behind the overturned couch and Connor ran to him. He found his father barely alive, the man was so covered in blood he could not tell where on his body it was coming from. Connor knelt down and held his father, picking him up so that his shoulders rested on Connor's knees and his head was cradled in Connor's arms. As he held his father, tears formed in his eyes and his father looked up into them, straining himself to speak.

"Connor…" said his father in a raspy voice that did not belong to him.

"Yes, dad it's me. I'm here" Connor responded desperately searching for the right course of action but knowing it was useless.

"Connor, my son…." As he said this he reached up and cupped Connor's cheek. "You shouldn't have come Connor…you shouldn't have come." And with that his father's hand slowly fell, his eyelids drifted down and he took his last breath.

Some part of Connor knew that his father had been saying that he shouldn't have come back home, in his dying moments he was fearful for his son's safety. But it didn't feel like that. Connor never should have been sent to these people. They had died because of him, his father had….but then he hadn't really been his father. That just made it all so much worse. These people, he had brought this upon these people and what had they ever done to deserve this? What had they ever done but love him? These people hadn't chosen him and now because they had cared for him they had died. He truly was cursed, he knew that now. Everything he touched, everyone he touched ended up dead or worse. All he could do was cause pain. He was reminded forcibly, as he cried over his foe-father's dead body, of another man who he had held and rocked and cried for. Another man he had called father, another man who had died.

Connor awoke with a gasp. The pain and grown much worse and now he could see the blue had made it down into his arms and even his hands. He found it difficult to breath and impossible to sit up. He felt as though he should panic but he was far too weak to. He wanted to cry out from pain and fear but he couldn't muster the strength. Never in his life had he been so venerable. He was truly scared and worse of all he wanted to be with Angel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile Angel had been pacing in the lobby for the several hours since he had left Connor's room. "Maybe I should go up and check on him….I mean it's been about what 3 hours? Maybe he needs something…" said Angel as he walked towards the stairs "But then…" he said halting at the foot of them" What if he…he probably just wants some space…I mean I should give him that right…?" He said hesitating turning from the stairs then back towards them.

"Angel he's fine, the boys resting…..honestly I think that this is an improvement."Gunn continued after receiving a confused look from Angel. "Well I mean he's not trying to kill you anymore is he? That's kind of an improvement."

"Wait, wait, wait. Angel junior tried to kill you?" Asked Spike, he had come back with all of the ingredients but one, a rare amulet that Illyria had gone after on her own after finding out that it would be very dangerous and difficult to get. "Well he is just a chip off the old block isn't he?"

"Spike-" Angel started angrily

"What Angel? I would think you would be proud that he's so much like dear old dad…I mean you killed your parents….your son it trying to kill you…it's all just neat."

"I didn't know that you killed you parents…." Said Gunn a little warily

"I was different, it was right after I had been turned….I didn't have a soul then." Angel said a little defensively

"Right….and the little nip does…which just makes him all the more interesting….I do predict that we will be fast friends." Spike gleamed at Angel

Angel didn't respond he was too worried about Connor to care about Spike's baiting.

"I'm just going to go walk around upstairs….clear my mind" Said Angel as he started to climb up the stairs.

"Ok….I'll just come find you if we need anything…" Said Gunn knowing exactly where he was going to go walk but deciding not to press the matter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Connor was in trouble and he knew it. He groaned audibly as he sat up in his bed. He had a fever and sweat covered his body. He shivered uncontrollably and looked around trying to figure out what his next move should be. He reached over shakily and put his hand on the nightstand next to the bed. He slowly moved his legs over to the side of the bed grimacing as he whole body now ached. He mustered all of his strength as his feet slid to the ground and he pushed off of the nightstand. He grinned slightly as he stood for a moment before losing his balance and falling to the ground. He pulled the lamp down with him and it fell with a crash shattering and spraying glass about the room. Connor groaned he knew he couldn't stand to get back into bed. He could barely speak and there was no way he could cry out, even if he could would anyone hear him? No, he was alone, but he was far too tired to care at the moment. He felt his eyelids sliding down and felt as thought sleep might come. But would this be sleep or would it be death? Here was the frightening question, did he even really care? Even more frightening was that he didn't know the answer.

Angel who had been making round after round on the floor had been just one hallway away when Connor had fallen and he had heard the crash. Angel took off at a run making it to the room in moments and into the room quickly after that. He ran into the room not bothering to knock and saw his son on the floor. He ran to him reaching to pick him up.

"Connor…"

"Dad…it hurts" Said Connor weakly and the seriousness of these words was not lost on Angel. He had never known Connor to admit he was in pain and the fact that he was doing so now frightened Angel.

Angel picked Connor up as Connor let out a cry of pain. Angel set Connor back down on the bed. He could feel the heat radiating from his son and see the infection spreading throughout his body. Connor's eyes were red and the skin that wasn't a toxic blue was sickeningly pale.

Connor swallowed hard then spoke weakly "Dad….I think….I think I'm in trouble."

"It's ok Connor we're going to fix this. We have the spell, and we just need one more ingredient and Illyria is out getting it now, and she'll be back any minute and you'll be ok. You just need to hold on." Said Angel trying to keep his voice calm as he drew a chair right up next to Connor's bed

"It's a spell?"

"Yes, but it will be fine we called Willow and she told us how to perform the spell. It's all going to be ok Connor." Angel brushed some of the hair out of Connor eyes, Connor didn't object.

"Dad…maybe" Connor took a deep breath these words would never be easy for Connor to say, especially not so in his present condition. He closed his eyes for a moment and he saw his dead father's face looking up at him in his last moments. "Magic never works out the way it's supposed to." Said Connor looking up at Angel

"Connor, I know you're worried but it's the only way, and we've talked to Willow. Whatever repercussions there are, we'll deal with them when they come. Curing you now is the number one priority.

"But what if you can't stop the repercussions…what if someone else gets hurt?"

"Connor I know that you're worried about what might happen but we just can't take it into account. Without this spell there is no cure. You'll die."

"I know" Said Connor simply not quite meeting his father's eyes

There was a short pause before Angel continued in a low voice. "What are you trying to say Connor?"

Connor looked up and met his father's eyes. "Maybe you should just let it happen….maybe you aren't met to save me…Dad…maybe I'm just meant to-"

"No! I will not accept that." Angel said his voice suddenly loud and strong "I will not let you die. You are not going to die."

"Dad…" Said Connor and he looked up into his father's eyes with a softened expression and tears forming behind his eyes. "All I do is hurt people…even when I don't try to, even when I don't mean to, even when…."He paused for a moment before continuing "Dad…I don't want to die never having done anything worthwhile or good, anything to make you proud of me, but…how can I let you save _me _at the expense of another? What have I done in this life to earn that? Maybe the biggest gift I have to give to this world is to leave it." Connor finished weakly. He was fading fast.

"You listen to me. You are worth something. You are a good person who has been through hell and worse. You are not a quitter do you hear me? Do you hear me? Connor I love you, I need you to live. If you die…what is there left in this world? You cannot give up. You cannot lay down and die. Connor this is nothing. This is not the end. You just need to fight." Angel was desperate but he heard the footsteps of two or three people approaching.

"Dad….I'm tired of fighting….and being wrong…and being beaten. I don't want to die…but I don't want to watch more people I love die because of me. I don't want to watch you die Dad."

The footsteps were growing closer and Angel glanced at the door than looked back at Connor.

"I'm fine…but I won't be. Stay with me son."

"I'll try" said Connor but his voice was faint and as the door opened and Gunn, Illyria, and Spike came into the room holding bags, books and an amulet Connor closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the support, I've been suffering from horrible case of writers block. I still am, so suggestions are very welcome. I'm sorry for this chapter being slightly mediocre. 

5th Chapter

"I have recovered what you have requested" said Illyria holding out the amulet for Angel to see clearly pleased with herself

"Hey…Angel….the kiddo doesn't look to good does he…?" Spike said and as he passed Angel, Angel took the book containing the passage on Connor's infection from spike and flipped it open. "I guess he really does take after you huh?"

Angel ignored Spike and took the sheet with the instructions that Willow had given them from Gunn. "Let's get moving guys…" Angel gave Connor one last worried look than got down to business.

Gun set to mixing ingredients while Illyria handed him the things he asked for. Spike went down stairs with a vial to collect some fresh demon blood and Angel was reading the instructions on how to perform the spell over and over careful to not miss a thing. Of course Angel was worried about the repercussions but that those worries couldn't come into play. All he cared about was his son. The world would come second today.

Spike returned just as Illyria handed Gunn the last of the ingredients. Connor looked as if he were moments away from death. Angel started chanting over the bowl of ingredients as Spike handed his the vial of the demon's electric blue blood. Angel continued chanting as he poured the blood into the mixture the rest of the group standing back warily. Each of them aware of how sensitive spells of this nature could be and a little worried about the possible repercussions. However, none of them were quite worried enough to bring these concerns to Angel's attention. As the demon's blood began to mix in with the rest of the ingredients a pink smoke began to rise into the air twisting and turning in unnatural patterns.

Angel reached out and took the amulet from Illyria and dipped it into the potion. As he did it began to glow and kind of hum as he lifted it out and began to walk towards Connor. Holding the book in one hand he began to chant louder and more forcefully thrusting the amulet foreword as he approached the bed and the unconscious Connor.

"Iacio absentis everto , iacio everto sicco. Rid somes illae contagio." Angel repeated again and again. Eventually standing over Connor as his body began to rise off of the bed the covers falling from his limbs while his veins began to glow brightly. His limbs hung loosely and his head swung back. The room around Angel began to shake lamps and mirrors fell to the ground books fell off of selves. Debris was scattered about the floor and flying around the room, but Angel's attention was locked on Connor who seemed to be surrounded by a glowing force field that prevented him from being struck by wayward objects. Connor's glow grew brighter and brighter until Illyria, Gunn and Spike all had to shield their eyes while Angel chanted on, now engulfed by the light. The shaking grew more intense and Angel shouted the chant, his voice traveling over the yells from the others and the crashing from the random objects in the room. Suddenly there was silence as Angel finished the spell and reached towards Connor placing the amulet around his son's neck. There was a momentary pause during which everyone held their breath followed by the tremendous sound of an explosion as the light flooded the entire room and the force of it all knocked everyone off their feet.

Everyone remained on the floor for a few moments while they shook their heads and tried to make sure everything was intact. Angel took a few seconds to look around and feel a bleeding gash on his head that he had received during the fall, before remembering himself and scrambling to his feet to check on Connor. Connor was on the bed lying, still unconscious but the repulsive blue coloring that had traced his veins had all but vanished however, his complexion was still pale and sickly and though most of the traces of the demon's infection had vanished he still looked very sick.

Angel took a few steps towards his son reaching out and stoking his face tenderly with the traces of a cautious relief in his face before turning to look at Spike, Gunn, and Illyria rising to their feet.

"We should get out of here. Clean ourselves up. It looks like the spell did the trick now we just need to wait. I'll sit with him in a bit…" Angel paused looking back down at his sleeping child. The amulet had broken and was lying next to him on the bed. He reached down and picked it up staring at it before looking back up at his gang. "Thank you." He said softly. "Without all of your help I don't know where I'd be."

"You'd be an utter failure mate….but I'm glad you've finally come to appreciate me." Spike said pulling on the leather jacket to straiten himself out.

"Yeah…right…" said Angel as he walked out smirking followed by the others, softly shutting the door behind them.

Angel quickly washed up giving Spike orders, much to his loudly voiced displeasure to "hold down the fort" while Illyria and Gunn patrolled and Angel took care of Connor. Gunn and Illyria escorted the Kauphgan demon out of the hotel after it was quickly but strongly threatened by Angel after which, Angel proceeded to walk back up to his room to keep watch over his healing son.

Luckily the chair next to his bed hadn't been destroyed during the healing, however it did appear to be one of the only things to escape the spell's impact. Angel sat in the chair and looked over at his son. The wound to Connor's jaw which had caused the infection was almost entirely healed, he was happy that his son had inherited that trait from him even if the package had included some of Angel's less desirable traits.

Angel reached out for his son's hand and after hesitating for a moment took hold of it. He was unconscious and couldn't pull away right now, and Angel was happy. Now was one of the first moments he had, had a chance to think about all that had happened. He knew it would take him a long time to process the things he had learned today but he would take that time. He would make Connor stay with him at least for awhile until he was healed. It was a legitimate argument for wanting Connor to stay. Angel could help to keep him safe while he healed. But maybe Connor would want to stay….maybe….There were so many maybes with this boy. But he had said…if not directly he had implied….for the very first time he had told Angel that he cared about him. That he didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of people that he loved, that he didn't want Angel to die and though this message was terribly troubling and Angel's unbeating heart ached to the point that his eyes welled from it, it meant more to him than he could express. He loved his son and even if his son couldn't say that he loved him back, to be perfectly honest not wanting Angel dead was, as Gunn said, an improvement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours passed and Angel had drifted off into a light sleep when Connor finally began to stir. His movements woke Angel and he jumped to his feet startled. "Connor- are you…how are you feeling?" he said

"I…" Said Connor putting his hand to his head trying to control the dizziness that was sweeping him as he sat up in the bed "I'm ok" he said awkwardly looking up at his father.

"Ok…." Said Angel pausing as he looked at his son for a couple of a moments "Hey, you must be hungry right? So, I'll be right back, with something, for you."

"it's ok, I-"

"No…no you should eat something, just relax I'll be back in a just a moment." Angel said as he quickly made his way to the door and left the room. He rushed downstairs and told Spike Connor was awake and only to bother him if it was completely necessary. Angel made his way down to the kitchen and set himself to the task of creating a sandwich for Connor, complaining to himself about the lack of food around.

Connor had managed to sit up and get out of bed again. This whole situation was far too complicated, everything had happened too fast and he just needed to get out of there. He needed to be by himself, somewhere he could think, somewhere he could breathe. He was suffocating and couldn't stand it. All of Connor's life he'd been a loner, any time he'd tried it any other way things went poorly.

He was standing now and feeling shaky but he clearly felt the life returning to his limbs and was beginning to be able to move more spryly. He walked across the room taking in the horrible mess that he could only assume was the result of the spell. He made it to the door and opened it in time to be greeted by Angel carrying a tray with a napkin, a sandwich on a plate, and a glass of what looked like orange juice.

"Connor…uh…what are you doing out of bed…you shouldn't be…you're still weak." Said Angel awkwardly as he took a step into the room

"I know what I am…" said Connor than looked down awkwardly stepping aside to let his father in the room but letting the door stay open.

Angel walked into the dining area of the room setting the tray on the now wobbling table before turning around to look at his son. His eyes narrowed slightly and he crossed his arms on his chest as he surveyed his son standing by the door. Angel realized that his son wanting to stay with him may have been a bit too optimistic.

"I'm sorry" said Connor softly "I didn't mean it to come out like that….but I think I'd better get going. Thanks- for what you did." Connor turned to leave

"Wait…why don't you just…stay? Just until your better I mean-"

"I don't think so"

"Connor…you don't have to go." Said Angel softly as he took a few small steps towards Connor "You're not well, you're still healing….you're weak."

"I am not weak!" Connor all but yelled this, the force of this statement stopped Angel and Connor paused before continuing obviously having surprised himself with his reaction "Look I'm not trying to be….but I can't do it again. I can't be told to stay, told this is home, told that someone l…I just can't go through it all to be…abandoned…I know, I know cue the violins but I…I won't do it. I'm not going to. I can't. I did mean what I said before. I understand what you were trying to do and I am grateful, but that doesn't mean I'm not hurt. One more time, another case someone couldn't take me anymore so they gave me away…although in your case it was rather literal, wasn't it? I just…I don't want to. Please don't make me a promise that you can't keep, my collection's already full.

"Connor you have to believe that I-"

"I can't! Don't you get that? I just can't anymore." Connor said "It's just too many." He added softly

"Connor…" Said Angel taking a step towards him but Connor responded by retreating one.

"Connor….I…I…" But he didn't know what to say, what explanation, what excuse could he give? What possible justification was there for the horrors his son had suffered? What reason could he offer him? What comfort could he give? What could he say and what meaning was there behind his words? Was his son too far gone? Was it all too many evils, over too many years, too many heart breaks to ever fully heal?

He didn't know what to say so he moved without thinking. He caught Connor off guard and pulled him into a hug holding his son close to him hoping he would some how feel the love that was radiating so strongly within him. Connor's body tensed but he did not fight against his father. Angel's chin rested on his son's head and he closed his eyes as he softly spoke "I have nothing to say to you…except please. Please just stay. Just for now. Just to…see" Angel didn't know what would result from these words. He didn't know whether he would get through to his son he didn't know what he could even offer Connor if he did stay, he just knew more than anything that at that moment he could not stand the thought of his son leaving.

Connor's mind was racing and he felt sick. Not just from his injury and the infection but from the horrible battle raging in his mind at that moment and because his heart hurt. Once again he was reminded of Holtz and a lesson he had taught him very well, that emotions were a weakness this intense sorrow made his heart hurt. He shouldn't stay, one more abandonment and he might not be able to pull himself back together, he might not be able to go on. He almost didn't after finding his family's bodies that night. He had struggled and made it through and he didn't know if he'd be able to do that one more time. He wasn't strong enough. Something he hated to admit more than anything else. But he felt so safe, so unusually safe and he longed for that. He knew what to do, he had to break away from his father and walk out of the hotel. But he couldn't bring himself to do it and just as he had worked up the courage to tell his father he was leaving he opened his mouth and said. "Alright…but just for awhile, just to recover….just to see." He knew he'd made the wrong choice, but those were just the words that had come out.


	6. Chapter 6

6th Chapter

Two days had passed since Angel had performed the spell to cure Connor and life had been pretty dull. Dull is a word that Connor would use to describe the situation because Angel had all but confined him to the bed for the first day and had only been able to actually make it down to the lobby once on the second. He did appreciate his father wanting him to get well but he was tired of this. He was being suffocated. He was itching to get out and fight and why shouldn't he? He was good at it. It wasn't that growing up in hell was a good time but he had gotten through it, and he'd come out The Destroyer and who was he now? Angel's housebroken bedridden son?

Angel on the other hand was the happiest he'd been in a long time. Sure life wasn't perfect and that was probably a good thing considering some of the less than pleasant repercussions that accompanied that but things were looking up. He was still worrying about his son constantly but he'd reduced checking up on him to only about once or twice an hour so he was proud of that.

At least Connor had one thing to look forward to, he had to work tonight, he had a job, responsibilities and he knew how Angel felt about those. How could he possibly argue with Connor going to work? He wasted the day away sitting bored in his room eating bits of the stuff his father brought him and reading the first in the Harry Potter series. He had vague recollection that he had read the series in his fake life and had enjoyed it. However, he could no longer remember the stories so he asked about them and his father had gone to the library to check them out. He would have liked to go get them himself but he didn't feel like starting an argument over something so trivial, he needed to save all of his argument points for later when he made his escape into the night.

Finally it was drawing near to sunset and he had gotten dressed in the only clothes of his own that he had with him and made his way downstairs stashing his knife and stake in their respective spaces. He made it into the lobby and walked past Angel's office towards the front door thinking maybe he could make it out of here without incident. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission he thought as he reached for the door, plus Angel was big with the forgiving, usually, and he doubted that he'd kick him out again for going to work probably get a lecture…but then when wasn't he being lectured on one thing or another.

Connor opened the door and walked right into Angel.

"Oh…ah….Hi" Said Connor attempting for calm but failing rather noticeably

"Hi…." Said Angel slowly as he surveyed Connor up and down "What are you doing Connor?"

"Well you see…." Started Connor as he turned back towards the lobby follow Angel as he walked into the hotel making his way down the stairs and towards the round couch in the center foyer, Connor cleared in throat and spoke with more confidence "I have to work tonight. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but I'm scheduled to work and I have to go." He finished as if the matter was settled he turned to leave "I'll be back around four, see you-"

"Wait….you never told me you had a job" said Angel sounding half suspicious half impressed

"Yeah well living takes money and there wasn't a whole lot of that floating around after…." But he trailed off he was really trying to make this all work at least make it work better than it had before and making Angel feel guilty constantly was not going to help. "…anyway I got a job-"

"Doing what?"

"What's with the third degree?"

"This is not me doing the third degree this is only second maybe one and a half"

"It's true kid." Said Spike as he and Gunn emerged from the basement "he doesn't hit third until he has a knife in hand."

"Spike!" Yelled Angel turning around and eyeing him angrily

"What? As if that's changed" but after receiving another nasty look from Angel he continued "I'm just saying what I know, I'm just trying to back you up mate."

But a laugh from Connor cooled the tension and Angel went back to questioning him as Spike and Gunn went behind the main desk.

"So what do you do at this job of yours?"

Connor paused not knowing how to answer this, he knew if Angel knew it would be an argument but if he lied, Angel would know, and bigger argument. So he went with-

"I do security."

"Where?"

"At Spun, it's a nightclub."

"Oh yeah I've heard about that place it's supposed to be tight." Said Gunn smiling broadly "But why would a place like that hire a kid like you to be a bouncer?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Said Angel looking at his son closely

"I didn't say bouncer….I said security." Said Connor

"Ok…" Said Gunn "But why would a place like that want a kid like you to do security."

"Because he has a specialty in the type of patron that they want to taken care of" Said Angel clearly understanding what was going on now.

Connor looked around searching for something to tell his father but there were no answers waiting for him on the floor, there was nothing left except the entire truth…well at least as much as he had to tell to get out of the door.

"Yeah, I do their vamp security. Some of these business men are actually aware of what goes on. After the spell broke memories were restored and people knew my name. Mr. Thorn came looking for me and offered me a job. I needed the money so I took it. I work every night from around sunset till about three. I haven't been working the last couple nights because they closed down to take care of some damage done during an incident a couple weeks ago. But they're open tonight and I have to go. I'm going to be late as it is." Said Connor

"I don't know about this Connor you're still recovering…" Said Angel shaking his head as he spoke

"Yeah and me recovering is like Gunn on his best day-" Said Connor

"Hey!" Said Gunn looking up after hearing the comment

"and he can take a couple vamps on his worst."

"You're damn right I can." Said Gunn nodding his head while Spike smirked behind him very amused by Angel playing the role of Daddy

"Alright….but maybe I should come with…"

"No" said Connor flatly

"I could lend you a hand, I mean if I hadn't been with you when that demon attacked at your apartment you'd be dead."

"No if you hadn't been distracting me when the demon attacked me at my apartment I wouldn't have been injured at all." Rebutted Connor clearly becoming annoyed but immediately regretting the harshness of his words

"Oh and I'm going to have to award a point to junior for that one. So the score stands Son one Dad nothing." Piped up Spike

"Look dad I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, I think I've proven that more than once. I'll be home at four, we can finish…this… then. Goodbye." Said Connor slightly agitated and without waiting for a response from Angel he walked out of the front door of the hotel.

Connor's pulse was heightened and muttered to himself as he quickly made his way to the club. He made it there on time and slipped in, observing the crowd and mingling inconspicuously. He kept to the shadow and watched the people move throughout the club some sat at tables. Most occupied the dance floor and the bar area, he enjoyed watching moderately attractive but wealthy men hit on gorgeous girls and consistently come out on top.

He had stood in a corner watching the room but thinking about the argument he had, had with Angel. He was tired of being coddled. He wasn't a child. He had survived horrors from hell for 16 years, he had taken care of himself for the last few months making it through each day one after the other, and he had lived on his own for a large part two years ago and had taken care of himself and Cordy.

He felt his heart start to beat faster, Cordy. He hadn't thought about her since…well it had been awhile and he couldn't start now, the wound was still too fresh even now over a year old, it was to deep, he couldn't, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. He looked around the room again taking in his surroundings. He slipped back into his thoughts, Angel how could Angel think him weak? How could he? He was anything but weak. It was at that moment that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his heart began to race, he looked around for a moment, searching and quickly finding the vampire that had just entered the club. The slightest of smirks was painted on his face as he crossed towards the entrance to club and came up right next to the vampire's side.

"Excuse me sir but you've been randomly selected to enter our VIP room" Connor said and smiled as the vampire turned the look at him. Even without his heightened senses this guy would be a dead give away. Pale skin, nasty clothes, and he didn't even pretend to breathe, it was as if the guy wanted to be caught. "Just follow me" said Connor as he turned and leading the vampire towards a hallway on the opposite side of the bar as the hallway that lead to the VIP area and Mr. Thorn's office, instead he lead him through another hallway that lead to a dark ally behind the club.

As soon as the vampire had followed him out into the ally and he had heard the door slam shut he turned to face him while saying through a menacing grin "I'm sorry for the deception but then, you aren't really what you pretend to be so you'd know a little but about that."

But to Connor's surprise when he caught site of the expression on the vampire's face wasn't one of anger or surprise. The vampire was smiling quite confidently and if Connor were truly honest with himself he would have to admit that he was unnerved by this, this feeling was not aided when the vampire spoke.

"Yes well…you aren't what you pretend to be either, so I suppose we have that in common."

Connor's eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the vampire like a dangerous beast stalking its prey. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You pretend to one of the crowd, one of the humans, but you aren't you're the son of the Vampire, you're a freak."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Word gets around….and" the vampire paused looking around him as three vampires entered the ally to his left and two to his right. Connor had been set up and he was now realizing it and calculating his odds, he was in trouble. "when you kill one of mine we learn your name and we come for you. You remember a vampire you killed about two weeks ago, there were two but the second got away after you had slain the first?" Connor did remember and now he was nervous he was in a fighting stance but all six vampires were closing in on him. "Well we thought we'd come and return the favor."

With that the vampire lunged forward but as he did Connor withdrew the stake from his jacket, staking the vampire in midair and he turned to dust which fell onto Connor. While the dust from the lead vampire was still falling onto Connor another vampire coming from Connor's left grabbed his arm. Connor used this pull to swing himself through the air kicking the second vampire coming from his left into the ally wall and punching the one holding his arm in the face sending him flying but he had not even finished this punch when another vampire coming from his right delivered a hard kick to his ribs that sent him flying into the ally wall. He struggled to get to his feet realizing during, that the last hit shouldn't have hurt him as much as it had and that not only was he out numbered but as Angel had said, he hadn't fully recovered yet, and was still weak.

As he finally climbed to his feet a vampire came charging at him and he dodged the charge adding a kick which caused him to hit a pile of boxes breaking them. A second vampire came at him and he followed up a blocked punch by staking the vampire, but even as that one turned to dust another delivered a punch right in the middle of his face causing him to stumble back and be kicked from behind the vampire he had sent into the boxes. He was now on the ground and in a bad state with four vampires closing in on him. He began to stand up but was kicked down hitting his head on pavement and now his vision blurred. As they approached him again he tripped one and staked it as it fell to his side but one of the remaining vampires had picked him up before his fellow had even turned to dust and had hurled him into a dumpster causing a large dent in the side. He tried to stand up but they kicked him in the chest again. Again he tried to rise to his feet and received a blow to his face. He sat against the dumpster completely exhausted but still trying to fight getting punished for his every effort.

One of the remaining vampires crouched down and leaned in close to Connors face as he said in a low voice "You know what I really hate?"

But suddenly he was pulled back, he was on his feet being held by the neck "No, but I really hate it when scum like you is that close to my Son's face." Angel said and he punched the vampire in the face. Behind him Connor could see Spike fighting the two remaining vampires and after a couple moments he staked one while the other took off running. Angel was fighting the last one and after he had apparently received enough of a beating for what he had done to Connor, he staked it. Angel and Spike exchanged looks before walking over to Connor.

"Connor…" Said Angel with concern surveying Connor's already bruising and bleeding limbs and face "Are you ok? Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah…I'm…I'm fine…it was just…there were six of them…" Connor said weakly as his vision began to clear itself. He shook his head and started to stand up.

"You have to admit mate." Spike said to Angel "the little nip is a good fighter…" He brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it take a deep drag and blowing the smoke out from between his lips.

Angel didn't respond to Spike while he watched Connor struggle to his feet "Whoa…take it easy" said Angel as he helped support Connor at his arm. "I'll help you get back to the hotel."

"Back to the hotel?" Said Connor shifting slightly to look Angel in the eyes "No I can't leave, I have to work until three."

"Connor" Angel said half laughing "You can't work. Aside from the fact you can barely stand you don't look…well it's not as if you will blend in with the night club scene now."

"Well…who asked you?" Said Connor angrily looking at Angel "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright….and Spike wanted to kill things" Spike waved slightly in recognition of the fact that this was true but Connor was still staring at Angel

"This is my job, I do this every night. I don't need you watching me, and checking up."

"Well I wouldn't every night but tonight you weren't yourself, and uh, let's not forget the fact that you did in fact need help."

"I did not!" Connor argued but at the looks he was receiving from both Spike and Angel he continued "I was just….regrouping…"

"Ha!" Spike let out a laugh and turned to face both of them entering into the conversation. "Wow Angel….this kid is even more thick than you!" Said Spike and then speaking directly to Connor added "And that's really saying something."

Connor brushed this comment aside and took a step forward but almost lost his balance and would have fallen if Angel hadn't caught him by the arm. "Easy….easy…I've got you."

Connor gritted his teeth he hated to admit it but Angel was right, he was in real pain, he couldn't go back to work. "Yeah, yeah, Alright lets go." Connor said and he supported by Angel made his way back to the hotel with Spike veering off course hoping for a little more action before the end of the night.

Once back at the hotel and in Angel's room to which Connor had basically been confined for the past few days, Connor made a call to Mr. Thorn. For a business man dealing with the less human aspects of business in L.A. he was a decent guy. He was going to call in a replacement until Connor was better and actually said he was amazed that Connor had taken so long to need a little time off. After the phone call he took some pills Angel practically forced down his throat and fell into an achy sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours passed and Connor awoke still sore but in better shape than he was in earlier. He opened his eyes slowly groaning and brining his hand to a large bruise forming over his left eye. "I'm so sick of waking up here…." He said adding after catching site of Angel sitting in the chair next to him "That didn't come out right."

"Yeah…well…now that you are awake we need to talk."

"Great this again." Said Connor sighing as he pushing himself up in the bed "Can we just skip this? I was wrong you were right ect. ect."

"You need to be more careful."

"Yeah…I got it." Connor muttered looking away from Angel.

"No I don't think you do."

"I'm not a baby!"

"No you aren't but you are my child…you can't ask me to stop worrying about you...not going to happen" Said Angel and he paused waiting for Connor to look at him "You need to relax, you need to heal, you don't have to do everything on your own."

"I really don't want to do this now." Said Connor and he climbed out of bed on the opposite side from Angel.

"Connor…" Said Angel getting up cutting his son's off "You need to hear this….you aren't alone."

"Ok…" Said Connor taking a step back and rasing his arms exasperated "Not to go all broken record on you, but I'm kind of a loner, I'm self-sufficient."

"That's dangerous"

"No, depending on people is dangerous."

"You have to let people in. You have to let people help you Connor, I can help you."

"I don't need anyone's help, occasionally I enjoy their company but…you do that… you don't let people in, you don't get used to them being there because it makes it harder when they're gone."

"Connor I'm not going anywhere…"

"Just…please…let's just not…" Said Connor taking a step and Angel again stepping into his path

"Connor I'm not-"

"I don't care what you think you're going to or not going to do." Said Connor suddenly forceful "People leave and I'm sick of being told that they won't, I'm sick of being the damaged one when I'm the rational one! I mean check out my resume, my mother, Holtz they both choose to leave me but the Reillys? That wasn't there choice…and then there's you. Well that's just an interesting little tale, isn't it? Full of twists and turns but often me on my own. Sometimes by your choice and sometimes not but I've grown accustomed to it and I'm sick of being told I'm wrong. It isn't about being right or wrong or happy or hurtful. It's about survival"

"Look Connor I know what you don't have the best history with people sticking around…but I'm going to try to make things different this time… I've made some mistakes in the past we both have. But you're here with me now and we're going to make things better. I promise you" Angel said softly taking a tender step towards his son "I will never make you leave or send you away, I know that promise isn't worth much to you right now but I'm going to keep it. I swear to you. I'll die before I let anything happen to you again." Finished Angel taking a small step towards his son

"Well if you die, that would leave me alone wouldn't it?" Said Connor calmly eyes staring into Angels

Angel considered this statement, was Connor scared that Angel would die. Just a few days before he had been asking Angel to let him die, Connor believed that he was the cause of a lot of deaths, a lot of pain and Angel didn't know how to show him that he wasn't, she him that these were things that he couldn't control. He wasn't even sure that, that thought would be a comfort to his son, he was someone who loved to be in control. "Son…I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die anytime soon and you are not responsible for those who have in the past."

_There it was _thought Connor, Angel was bringing it up, Connor had wondered how long it would take him to bring up what he had said before passing out and being cured. He didn't know what to say, he really didn't want to talk about it. There was nothing Angel could say. He was just trying to make Connor feel better. Angel tried to paint pretty pictures in peoples minds with words and lies, he didn't do it to be cruel, he just thought that he was helping. But Connor knew the truth and he was sick with it. Instead of answering Connor took a couple steps back and sat at the bottom of the bed.

Angel came and joined him sitting next to him staring forward as Connor was and speaking softly. "You don't have to be afraid Connor."

"I'm not afraid" Said Connor defensively "I…I'm still not feeling great….I just don't want to talk about this now….ok?"

Normally Angel would have prodded and insisted on continuing but he looked over at his son and saw utter exhaustion in his features. He had been beaten senseless in the last few days in everyway possible and he let it go. "Ok….we can talk about that later…later…listen I've been thinking…." Connor listened carefully usually when Angel started a sentence like that it was something serious, Connor's stomach tied itself into knots "…that while you're here testing I was thinking that maybe you'd want a room. You can have any one you want and just…have it. You could keep some stuff here or not. I'm not saying move in…I'm saying have your own space...while you're here."

Connor considered his father for a moment. His face was slightly flushed and he hoped Angel hadn't noticed but then he knew that he had. He was embarrassed by his outburst. He didn't like showing weakness as cliché as that sounds. He was strong and he wanted to show his father that. He knew that this was another one of those steps Angel was so found of taking and although he wasn't sure he was completely up for what this signified it was too uncomfortable for him to be in Angel's room constantly he never had any privacy and that was something he longed for desperately. He thought about it for a long while before he opened his mouth to speak. "Ok…I guess a room of my own wouldn't be a bad thing to have." Connor barely made eye contact while saying this but he did watch carefully for Angel's response.

His response was an enormous smile. "Yeah? Ok…well we'll just pick one out than…or you can…anyone you want."

"So I can have any one I want then?" Said Connor smirking slyly

"You are such a smartass." Said Angel smiling as he gave Connor a playful nudge to the shoulder.

"Yeah…well…troubled youth" Connor said sarcastically gesturing his hands towards his chest

Angel laughed for a moment before jumping up off the couch and making his way quickly over towards a closet on the other side of the room. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Angel opened the closet and reached in wheeling out a stand with a television and DVD player on it. Angel stopped the cart a short ways away from Connor smiling." I got it yesterday I thought you know…you might want to watch movies… since, you know, the last time we went out to one it didn't go so well."

Connor remembered the movie that Angel was referring to. The drive in with Gunn and Fred and Wolfram and Hart, Connor had taken to opportunity to defend Angel only because he wanted him for his own purposes. That was the first time he had called Angel "father" a development that had made Angel very happy. He felt uncomfortable momentarily and looked down but then looked back at the television and Connor smiled. It felt material to be happy to see it, but somehow it was much more than just a television set. He couldn't define it, he just knew it was more. Connor laughed a bit "You just got this? Not a big television watcher?"

"Not really. I read"

"And brood"

"Which pretty much takes up most of my time. I thought, if you want to, we could watch a movie. I rented some." Said Angel handing the two DVDs to Connor "The guy at the store said they were funny."

"Young Frankenstein and Shawn of the Dead…what no Dracula?" Said Connor smirking

"Yeah well…he's a hack. I mean he spends all this time seducing people, really boring, very little action."

"Ok meant to be a joke….Dracula is real?" Said Connor raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I've met him a few times"

"Enough times to get me an autograph."

"he'd probably charge you….sell out"

Connor just smiled and then handed Angel one of the movies back. "Lets watch Shawn of the dead…I've seen Young Frankenstein be…" but Connor trailed off his brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Said Angel taking the movie that Connor had handed to him.

"Oh nothing….it's just funny…I really can't remember anymore…the memories they gave me I mean. They were all mixed together there for awhile, but after the spell broke completely… I just don't….I don't know" he said giving a half smile and then his eyes began to examine his hands. "I'm starting to forget… the more specific things like names and dates and things…I knew them for a year…felt like longer...but a year….really that's a long enough time…but somehow I'm already starting to forget their faces…It's all more of a feeling now. Like déjà vu…maybe even that will fade."

"Connor I'm-" started Angel but Connor cut him off looking up at him meeting his eyes once again

"Don't say you're sorry…I'm not looking for pity…I was just thinking."

"Yeah" Said Angel softly looking at his son as his eyes fell to his hands again.

"It's all for the best really, I suppose, I mean, it was all a bit confusing….when I was eight was I slaying a slugthern demon or learning to read the big kid books? It's really better to know these things. We both know the truth, just waiting for my mind to sort it out." Connor paused for a second "At least apparently I get to keep the general knowledge. I mean…if you have to have you head hijacked and least I get a high school education out of the deal, Right?" He said looking up grinning at his father.

Angel smiled softly at his son examining him, there was so much of this boy he didn't know.

"Alright" Said Connor "Let's start the movie."

"Ok." Said Angel as he put the movie in the DVD player and pressed play. Connor moved back to the head of the bed and was joined by Angel as he almost tripped over the extension cord running to the television and DVD player, they leaned against the headboard as the movie started.

"Yeah, Shawn of the dead was really the way to go, I think it'll be better for you. Easier for you to relate to the zombies….I mean you have so much in common.

"You know what….." Said Angel in mock annoyance as he turned to look at his son trying to conceal a smile

"Explain what the difference is again, will you Dad…" Connor said turning to look at with an unmistakable smirk on his face.

Angel ruffled Connor's hair and Connor jerked his head away laughing and the two watched the movie. The movie was about half way over when Connor fell asleep. Angel watched him sleep for awhile as the movie ended then he shut off the television. He stared at his son a moment longer smiling. Thing didn't have to be perfect, and they wouldn't be, but they were sure looking up.

"We'll pick out that room tomorrow." Said Angel softly as he put a blanket over his sleeping child and quietly left the room softly humming, something he hadn't done in quite awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry this took so ridiculously long for me to post. I'm still feeling a bit iffy about it. So please Read and Review and let me know what you think.

7th

It had been a few days since the night when Connor and Angel had watched the movie. Connor had chosen his room. He picked it on the premise that it was closer to the lobby and he liked the view, which was part of it, but it was also easier to sneak in an out of without Angel hearing him. It wasn't as though he thought he would need to sneak out, it was just incase the need happened to arise. Which, incidentally it had during the two nights he'd spent in the room thus far. He was still so much a loner that it was painful to always have to account for his whereabouts to Angel. Anyway, where he was going…wasn't something he was willing to share with Angel and he didn't want to lie about where he was going so this was really the only option open to him.

It was nearly midnight and Angel and Connor were down in the lobby. Spike, Illyria, and Gunn had volunteered to patrol tonight. Angel was sitting on the round couch in the center of the lobby sketching while Connor lay on one of the couches closer to the office, his feet hanging off the end of the couch was all that Angel could see but he could hear the rock music coming from his headphones and the occasional turn of the page from the book he was reading. Angel couldn't understand how Connor could possibly concentrate on a book with that music playing so loudly but he left it alone. Just to be in the same room both occupied in their own task was nice.

Connor sighed and shut his book standing up and stretching a bit as he glanced over at Angel "I…uh….I think I'll head up now."

Angel shifted and looked at his watch "Yeah…it's well after midnight I'll probably be heading up myself soon. Goodnight"

"Yeah, you too" Connor said as he walked past Angel and made his way upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. Connor went to his closet and got his jacket pulling it on quickly. He paused for a moment hearing soft footsteps approaching that he knew only too well. He quietly shut the closet turned the light off and jumped into bed covering the jacket with the blanket and closed his eyes just in time to head the door creek open. He felt the light from the opening of the door fall onto his face and he sensed his father's penetrating stare. He seemed satisfied with his son's state and quietly closed the door. Connor listened to his father's retreating footsteps before throwing back the covers and walking to the window. He opened the window and felt the cool night air hit his face. He took a deep breath soaking up the scent of freedom before climbing out through the window.

It was nearly dawn when Connor at last crawled back through the window. He turned to shut the window and turned again and jumped startled by the shadowed outline of his father leaning against the door and staring at him.

"God!" said Connor raising his right hand to his heart which was thumping in his chest. "You scared me half to death" Connor took a moment to catch his breath then stood awkwardly feeling his father's eyes on him.

"So…what are you doing in here anyway?"

"Waiting to ask you why you weren't" said Angel simply still staring at his son

"Well…I…couldn't fall asleep so I went patrolling."

With this last Angel took a step forward out of the shadows and towards Connor in his hands he held a stake and a knife. "Without these?"

"Well…I felt like a little hand to hand…listen I need to go to sleep"

"You need to tell me the truth….are you in some trouble." Said Angel stepping closer to Connor

"No!" said Connor sharply looking at him forcefully now "I just needed a walk….so I-"

"So you climbed out of the window?" Said Connor meeting his son's eyes and raising an eyebrow

"Habit?" Connor said, reaching now

"Listen Connor…."

"No you listen dad….I'm not a prisoner here….you asked me to try it out so I am but I'm not going ask for your ok for every bathroom break I take….alright?"

"Yeah, Connor…you aren't a prisoner but you are my son and I will always worry about you and it's not as though this is unreasonable you pretended to be asleep and the snuck out through a window…kind of lends cause for suspicion"

Connor was still but his eyes searched the floor. Angel continued "I can help you."

"I don't need any help…I just need sleep." Said Connor and he sat down on the bed taking off his shoes.

"Fine" Said Angel frustrated "we'll talk about this later"

"Can't wait" Said Connor as Angel stormed out and closed the door.

Connor lay back on the bed and as he fell asleep he mused over how his room choice was apparently not as perfect as he had initially thought.

Connor woke up the some time later to sunlight streaming in through the window. He squinted as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up stretching and yawning. He grimaced as he remembered the exchange he had, had with Angel the night before. Connor stood there for a moment contemplating whether or not he wanted to leave his room and venture into what would surely be another hostile discussion or just stay in his room and avoid the conflict. He changed having decided that he was not going to hide out in his room all day and on his way to the lobby he told himself that if Angel wanted a fight he would oblige. However, when he got there Angel was nowhere to be seen. Spike was the one in the lobby.

"Where's is he?" Connor asked Spike as he approached him sitting behind the main desk.

"Who, Daddy Dearest?" Asked Spike rhetorically, Spike looked at Connor for a moment before shrugging.

"You don't know?"

"Oh, no…I know alright…Angel just told me to tell you I didn't when you asked. I suppose it's the old parenting classic "see how he likes it" approach….he's mature that way."

Connor shook his head slightly, greatly annoyed by his father's tactics. "Fine, that's fine, tell him the same for me." And Connor walked out of the hotel and out onto the sun covered streets of Los Angeles.

Just moments after the door slammed shut Angel came up from the basement of the hotel. He crossed the lobby towards Spike "I thought I heard…"

"The little nipper? You just missed him…gave him your message though…"

"What message?" Asked Angel rounding on Spike

"You know…the whole see how you feel being out of the loop thing."

"You what?"

"Well you said you'd like to see how he liked it this morning to I took the liberty-"

"Spike! I never told you do to tell him that."

"Well….I thought it was a subtext deal…sorry I can't read your mind." Said Spike rolling his eyes

"You…I..." Yelled Angel clearly not able to articulate his thoughts, he paused and took a breath before continuing "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, just stormed off…outside…couldn't really follow him as he skulked into the daylight."

"Yeah, great Spike...just do me a favor and don't do me any favors."

"So was that help or-"

"Spike! Just let me know when he get's in"

"Well wouldn't that constitute a favor?"

"Spike I'm really getting-"

But before Angel could finish the phone rang. After taking down notes about what, from the description he received, appeared to be a Gargler infestation he hung up the phone and walked towards the weapons cabinet opened it and started to evaluate his weapon choices.

"Umm…mate…not to, you know, rain on your slayfest but Garglers are vicious maybe I should join in the fun" Said Spike as he approached Angel

"No I can handle this on my own." Angel said as he chose a broad sword.

"Well then at least wait for Junior….isn't that what you father types do anyway? Bonding through bloody death?"

"No. I'm going to go take care of this. You…just…don't do anything stupid." Said Angel as he

left the hotel.

Connor was sitting on a bench in a sun drenched park. He was lost in angry thoughts of his independence, his capabilities, his father. He wondered if they would ever be happy, ever get along, ever truly be a family. Family….he wasn't even sure he knew the meaning of the word anymore. He had thought so many times that he might be getting close that it might be within his grasp only to be disappointing and his heart, what so many had told him separated him from others…his bright, big, beautiful heart….was heavy. It didn't feel like flesh and blood but lead, weighing him down, filling his mind with doubt, and making him question his every move. He did care for his father. He had finally come to terms with that. But he wasn't completely comfortable with it yet and he didn't completely trust him, but why should he, because he promised? It was a lot…too much to happen all at once. It was nice not to be alone all the time, but it would just make it harder when he was on his own again. Connor had sat on that bench all day pondering the same questions over and over again. They were always the same questions.

Connor stood up making up his mind, his face painted red by the setting sun. He had sat there all day and he wouldn't do that anymore. He wouldn't waste his time. He'd keep his independence and he'd play a part for Angel. He would pretend. He would pretend to believe him. After all he figured that a couple weeks of happiness were better than nothing. But he would be prepared for when Angel left. Maybe then, this time, it wouldn't be so hard.

He walked back to the hotel trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say but still hadn't made a decision as he opened the doors to the hotel and stepped into the lobby. Angel was no where to be seen but Spike was passed out his head resting on the main counter with his hand still closed around a nearly empty bottle of brandy. The theme of The Love Boat was resonating from the television facing the unconscious Spike. Connor could smell him from the door. Connor walked up to Spike calling out his name as he approached. Spike jerked awake and looked up with bloodshot eyes. A drunken smirk grew on Spike's face as he looked up at Connor.

"Well if it isn't junior back from a day of sulking in the sun. How was it?"

"Great" said Connor offhandedly looking around the lobby "Where's Angel?"

"He popped out for a bit to take care of some Garglers, didn't want to wait for you….wanted to do it himself."

"I see….and he left you to watch your soaps?"

"Hey! The Love Boat isn't a soap it's more of a sitcom…it's real quality."

"I suppose it could be worse…at least you aren't watching Passions"

"What have you heard?"

"What?"

"Nevermind…" Said Spike taking a moment to regain composure "Anyway…I was playing a game." Spike motioned to the bottle

"Ah…I get it every time a certain character comes on the screen you take a drink, right?"

"Right…except I play with the boat."

Connor was saved responding to this statement because at that moment Angel stumbled into the lobby from the basement. He was dragging his broadsword weakly behind him and was covered a cuts which were leaking blood unto his clothes.

"Dad-" Said Connor as he rushed to his father's side

"It's ok Connor…I'm ok." Said Angel as he allowed his son to support him at his arm as he made his way to the round couch at the center of the lobby "I'll be fine." Said Angel sighing and setting the sword down on the ground by his feet

"Oh…sorry mate…should have remembered to mention it….Garlers….they're vicious."

Angel didn't respond but instead shot Spike a look of pure annoyance. His attention was then caught by his son who was standing in front of his with his arms crossed surveying him, undeniably reminiscent to a position that Angel had found himself in countless times. Angel met Connor's eyes for a moment before simply saying "What?"

"What yourself."

"Connor, look-"

"No you look, where do you get off telling me to be careful and then go pull a stunt like this."

"Connor"

"Angel-"

There was a moment's pause where they both started awkwardly at each other. Connor shifted his weight for a moment before going on.

"Dad.."

"Spike" Said Angel looking over at him. "Would you mind giving us some-"

"No way am I missing this scolding" Said Spike nearly laughing.

"Spike!"

"Angel" Said Spike with mock seriousness.

"Dad" Said Connor again regaining his Father's attention "why didn't you wait for me? I could have helped you."

"Because…because I didn't need you help, it was just a couple of Garglers."

"Who mopped the floor with you." Spike interjected

"Spike!"

"Hey…just a completely unbiased outsider's perspective."

"He has a point….apparently you couldn't handle them on their own. " Said Connor

"Listen, Connor-" Angel Started

"No, you listen. I'm sick of you constantly telling me what to do, topics ranging from which weapon is best for which demon to what foods I should be eating which, while we're on the subject, is a little ridiculous coming from someone on a strictly liquids diet. I'm sick of you harassing me for not asking for your help when you won't ask me for mine. I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself and I can certainly help you." Connor paused for a moment and looked hard at Angel "Also…you did promise. That means you have to be more careful. It'd be pretty pathetic if you didn't even make it a week." Connor still didn't believe in Angel's promise, but what was important was that Angel did.

"Alright Connor….I'm sorry." Said Angel as he stood up maintaining eye contact with Connor

There was a moment of silence between them when the "Love Boat" theme song played as they stared at each other not really knowing what came next in which Spike let out an audible sniff. Angel glared and Connor laughed. Angel left to get cleaned up and Connor went up to his room to get his book and music. He put his headphones as he came back down the stairs and turned on his music. He then made his way to his now familiar spot on the couch. He lay down and opened his book. Angel came out of the bathroom wrapping bandages around his upper arm and glanced from Spike who had now returned to his drinking game and had just taken another shot to Connor's feet hanging over the edge of the couch. He smiled then sat down on the couch. As Angel sat there his smile grew as he thought 'He really does care'.

It had been about a week since the incident with the Garlers. It had been a good one. Angel had been trying, even if it pained him, to give Connor more space. Connor had spent more time with Angel and they fell back onto something that they knew they had in common, combat. Angel was showing Connor how to use a few weapons that Connor hadn't spent much time with in the past. This morning it had been a staff. Connor, of course, had an extensive background with combat and amazing instincts so he was catching on quite quickly when Angel had, had to go into his office to take a call with a potential client. Connor climbed the steps to give Angel some privacy. He practiced his attacks against an imaginary enemy and had been working for awhile when Angel finally came back out into the Lobby.

"Connor?" Angel called looking around for his son.

"Oh…I'm up here." Said Connor running out from a side hallway "Wait, dad, check this out." Said Connor as he took a few steps backwards and then used his staff to launch himself over the railing and as he fell he somersaulted through the air landing a few feet away from Angel in the attack stance he had taught Connor earlier.

"That's great Co…"Angel started but trailed off as the sound of clapping filled the Lobby. The both turned slowly to towards the main entrance to the hotel looking for the source of the applause. They saw black boots above them gray pants followed by a grey shirt covered by a long leather jacket. The clapping stopped and Holtz smiled at Connor. "That was very good my son."


	8. Chapter 8

Yikes it's been ages since I've updated. A mix of second semester and extreme writer's block, I promise that I will update again soon. Thank you so much to all the commenters it has helped a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 8

There he was, standing there; looking just the same as the last time Connor had seen him, minus two holes on the side of his neck. And Connor stood and stared unable to move or breathe. Angel however was completely awake. He had taken a step towards Holtz and was eyeing him up and down and as he caught his sent he knew, it was really him and he was really alive.

"Holtz" Angel growled through clenched teeth. "Why are you here?"

"Well to see my boy of course." He said matter-of-factly as he started to take a few steps towards the still frozen Connor.

Angel took a quick step towards Holtz "Don't you dare get near him."

"Don't you think a boy aught to be able to see his father? Come now Angelus it's been a long time and I'd like to speak to my Son."

As Holtz took another step forward he produced a crossbow and aimed it directly at Angel's heart but in that moment Angel picked up an axe that had been lying on the center couch and took another step towards Holtz.

"Over my dead body"

"You know" said Holtz "I was hoping you'd say that"

Holtz shot his crossbow as Angel lunged forward but the arrow didn't make it to Angel because at that moment Connor had finally woken up. He had run in between the two with remarkable speed and snatched the arrow out of the air before blocking Angel's attack with his staff.

"There's my boy" said Holtz as a smile spread slowly across his face

"Connor, you can't trust him. Out of my way" Angel said in a dangerously low voice while staring at his son

"No" Connor said simply

"Connor this man is responsible for taking you" Said Angel his voice beginning to raise into a yell

"I know"

"This man is the reason you grew up in Quar'toth"

"I know"

"This man lied to you, he made you believe I murdered him, he wanted you to destroy me no matter what it cost you, you can't trust him, why are you protecting him?"

"He's my father!" Connor yelled back without thinking. The moment the words had left his mouth he regretted them. But he also knew somehow that they were the truth.

Angel's arms had gone lax. The axe had fallen to his side and on his face was a look that could hardly be described, it wasn't sadness or anger, disappointment or hurt, perhaps it was everything and nothing but at that moment Angel's heart broke for Connor. He realized how lost his son really still was. He realized that no matter what he did for him he might never be able to escape from his past, his son had become so much like himself and that was something that he could hardly bare. All those times two years ago when he had used "tough love" hoping that he could somehow force Connor to move on, only to have ended up deeper in it. He erased his memory and gave him a new life and still his past found him and every time Angel thought that he might have been able to help his son to find some peace he realized that he may never succeed.

Connor swallowed hard and lifted his heavy eyelids to look up at Angel and then slowly towards Holtz. He took a step towards him staring at him with a mixture of disbelief, suspicion, recognition and despite himself the smallest trace of happiness.

"It's me, my son." Said Holtz almost at a whisper

"I…I know" Connor said

"You're Father is back at last….Connor, is it now?" Said Holtz taking a step towards Connor. The last statement caused Connor to break eye contact with Holtz as if he was ashamed of having adopted this name, as if he should be ashamed, as if he should have been more loyal to Holtz.

"You're not his father" Said Angel through gritted teeth

"Only the man who raised him"

"After stealing him and dragging him into hell with youl" Angel said moving slowly towards Holtz again

"Where I kept him alive" Holtz replied matching Angel's slight advances

"Yes, you made him "The Destroyer""

"Where as you've made him…what exactly?"

"You made him a murderer"

"And you made him suicidal…I think round one goes to me."

"Wait" Said Connor suddenly alert again "How…how did you know that."

"I can explain all of that to you my boy. Why don't we go for a walk..." a smile crossed Holtz face as his eyes left Connor momentarily and caught Angel's "outside and-"

"No way are you taking him anywhere" Angel barked

"that you cannot follow?"

"Just give me a reason" Angel said dangerously

Connor stood between the two men torn. His inner turmoil had never been so aptly and literally displayed for the world to see. "Maybe I should…" Connor started facing Angel cut in keeping his eyes on Holtz

"No. This is not a good idea, I'm not letting you go anywhere with him"

"Let me?" Connor said almost as a reflex, he had not meant to challenge his Angel in such a way, and certainly not in the current situation. This was noted by both Angel and Holtz. Angel with a slight frown and Holtz with a broadening smile "I…I just mean…" Connor fumbled with his words finally drawing the eyes of both men. He could feel their eyes studying him and he racked his mind for the right words. Holtz realized that his boy was searching for the words that would hurt the beast the least with a bit of disgust but that had all been expected. "…I want to know what is going on, the truth." he said pointedly, a comment directed at both men in the room "If he's willing to tell me, why not…" Connor ended a little weakly looking over at Angel

"I don't know about this Connor" Angel said clearly losing his ground a little

"I do" Said Connor his voice strong again "At least I know I need to"

Angel looked at Connor and knew he had no choice. Their eyes met as he let the "Alright" slip from hi lips. He knew Connor wanted and needed answers and he knew he couldn't try to stop him from getting them without losing his son. But he feared all the lies that Holtz might again infect his son with. No matter how far they had come and how much Connor knew of Holtz's lies he had been the only family he'd know for 16 years and he obviously still had some sort of control over Connor.

Connor looked away from Angel and towards Holtz. "Alright lets go" His voice was cool but Angel could sense the nervousness that was coursing through his son's body as he watched him turn dropping the staff and walk to Holtz then as the two of them continued out of the hotel into the sunlight, a horrid reminder of just how many things he could never offer his son.

He stood frozen staring at the hotel doors long after Connor and Holtz were out of sight and didn't flinch even after Spike entered the hotel from the sewer entrance behind him followed by Gunn and Illyria. They were carrying weapons and were chatting about a case they had just taken care of, Narler infestation. Gunn was reenacting one of Spike's more amazing moves when they all fell silent confused by Angel stationary stance. They walked up to Angel, Spike directly to his right; he looked at Angel then at the door. Then he cleared his throat and said "So, uh...did something happen when while we were out?"

It took the three a bit to break through to Angel but once they had it only took him a few moments to summarize the events that had taken place. Gunn sat silently staring at the floor, Illyria with Fred's memories weighing her down had replaced her normal vacant look with one of displeasure and hostility and Spike was incredulous.

"And you just let the little nip walk right on out?" Spike said exasperatedly

"I didn't have a choice" Said Angel in a low voice

"Other than to say no"

"Spike, I couldn't do that…Connor, he…he needs answers"

"Then let him have them, in your presence, under your supervision, with Holtz completely aware of you ability and lack of moral quandaries with ending his life in an incredibly painful way."

"It's not that simple…he's not a child"

"Oh, to hell with that" Spike said clearly annoyed with Angel. He looked at him for a moment and then continued in a softer tone "Listen Angel, I know I haven't known Junior long and his story is a little knew to me, but whether or not he is 18 means nothing. He was raised by a lunatic in hell for most of his life. He has been in this world for less than three years and most of the time he has spent here has been filled with lies and confusion. He fathered an evil goddess who almost ended the world and who he ultimately had to kill, he was sent to live with a foster family, who were eventually killed, with new memories until he got his old ones back….thinking that he is completely capable of clear thinking and making these big decisions all on his own might be a little naive." Spike paused and looked at Angel "But…that's just me"

Angel was struggling with himself. He didn't know what was right. Connor would have resented it if he had tried to stop him from seeing Holtz….but wasn't that part of being a parent? Doing what was right for your child even when they didn't like it.

"Umm" Gunn said apparently finally breaking from his trace and raising his hand to speak as he looked up at Angel "I have a question. How is Holtz alive?"

Angel stared at Gunn shocked. He couldn't believe that, that was not the first topic discussed. He had been so distracted and hurt by Connor choosing to leave with Holtz that he had forgotten to ask how Holtz had managed to get back to earth to even to be able to ask Connor for a little heart-to-heart.

"Charlie has got a point. That is some seriously powerful dark mojo to be able to raise the dead not all you know" Said spike raising his arms out in front of him "zombied"

"Who would be powerful enough to work something like that?" Gunn asked

"And has a great enough interest in Holtz" Added Angel

"And Connor and yourself, you can't believe that whoever is behind this doesn't have either you or Connor or both as an intended target." Said spike

"We need answers" Said Angel suddenly a bit panicked

"Right, Illyria and I will go out and hit up some of our connections. You and Spike stay here and hit the books. Call if you find anything, we'll do the same." Said Gunn picking up on Angel's tone and taking charge, he moved to door Illyria assuming Fred's shape, which they had all decided was disturbing but necessary for daytime mobility.

……………….

Connor and Holtz walked side by side on the sidewalks of L.A. Connor could hear his heart pounding in his ears, he could feel Holtz sort of sauntering down the sidewalk soaking in the mid-day sun in a relaxed enjoyment that was fairly foreign to the old man, at least what Connor knew of him.

Connor cleared his throat and said "Where were you?" at a look from Holtz he added "exactly"

Holtz surveyed Connor, the boy had grown. He was a bit taller and physically he looked stronger. However, from his demeanor he could tell that his boy was lost. He was weaker in almost everyway possible, conflicted by emotions and confused the gray areas that he was sure Angel had insisted occupied this world.

"You mean, was I in hell?" Holtz asked Connor and watched as he looked down embarrassed by what he had clearly assumed, another sign of weakness, but also of submission to Holtz. "No"

Connor looked up at this clearly surprised "Then you were-"

"No, I wasn't in heaven either" Holtz admitted with a bit of a sigh. He noticed Connor shift uneasily "I did commit sins in my time here, it's true, but my devotion never wavered, I believe that is why God spared me the wrath of hell but denied me the grace of heaven. I'm not sure where I was exactly, some sort of purgatory, a void." He paused for a moment to survey Connor as he attempted to make his expression neutral. "Then a man came to me, he knew my name and about my life. He told me about what had happened to you since I left. He told me that my boy needed me, that this world, that Angelus had weakened him from the inside out and that he would be unprepared for the coming storm." Connor was silent after this announcement, he didn't know what to say, whether to argue or not. He was torn especially because some part of his knew this was true. "He said he could return me to earth to help my boy remember who he was-"

"The Destroyer" Connor interrupted quietly disheartened

"A pure fighter, a warrior for good, one that does not compromise, one that does God's will and smites the wicked."

"But you said yourself that you were not pure enough to be admitted into heaven by God's grace. Who are we to judge the wicked" Connor said feeling his mind become clouded with conflicting thoughts and ideologies.

"Yes, I was denied heaven. But I was never evil. Evil is what we much war against, evil will be damned to hell."

"As I am"

"No my boy." Said Holtz sharply stopping at turning to look Connor in the eyes "You are a miracle conception out of darkness. This does not mean that you are destined to be in darkness, to create darkness. You have within you the power to do great good, to do God's will here on earth." Holtz had cupped his Son's face in his hand and Connor felt warmth radiate through him at this oh so familiar demonstration of affectionate. Connor could not deny that he had missed that in the deepest darkest corner of his heart everyday since…

Connor shrugged off Holtz's hand and looked into his eyes hard, anger and grief welling up inside him despite his best efforts to remain cool "Why did you kill yourself"

"I never-"

"Well as good as" Connor said angrily as he looked down starting to walk again uncomfortable standing still

Holtz fell in stride with Connor "I failed you." He said softly "my lust for vengeance overwhelmed my senses."

"You turned me against him."

"I turned you against the beast that killed my family"

"He…he isn't that man anymore"

"He isn't a man at all" There was a long pause after Holtz said this.

"I know that…but he's…he's been here for me."

"When? In between throwing you out of his home into a world that you were a complete stranger to and memory mortifications."

Connor didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to defend Angel especially when the arguments he was making Connor had been making since he had found himself in this world. "He cares about me." Connor mumbled

"Yes" Said Holtz "perhaps he does, but even still he is making you weak. He has convinced you that the guilty deserve forgiveness, that forgiveness leaves you vulnerable."

"He forgave me."

"For something that did not need forgiveness"

"I betrayed his trust"

"And he has betrayed yours countless times" Holtz said then recollected and spoke again in a soft voice "My boy, I left you in a shameful way. I am sorry for the suffering and confusion that I have caused you. But I'm back and I'm going to help you to remember who you are, to remember your strength."

Connor didn't respond at first. It seemed as if every time he found some clarity life was intent on destroying it. Finally he spoke, slowly, choosing his words carefully "I'm living with him now. But you knew that. You can't harm him, and he won't harm you. We should get back. He'll be…worried. I just..I need some time to think."

"Yes, my boy. In time you will remember who you truly are." Holtz said softly

The sun was setting now and they turned the corner onto the Hotel block. Connor didn't hear Holtz's last comment, he was too lost in thought. He was torn between loyalties again. Connor's stomach was churning and he was nervous the last time he felt this way he had made a terrible mistake.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay but here it is finally, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Nine

Angel had a book open in one hand and he stared down at it without seeing the words as he paced back and forth across the lobby. He was completely lost in thought, so much so that he didn't hear Spike regularly telling him "You aren't helping him by pacing you git! You're just giving me a headache." Just as Spike was about to throw one of the already searched books at Angel, Gunn came rushing into the lobby from the garden entrance with Illyria in tow.

"Angel, I've got info."

"Why didn't you call?" Angel asked Gunn annoyed

"Because your cell's dead, Genius" Gunn said as Angel pulled his phone out of his pocket and threw it over his shoulder "and the business line's off the hook."

"What? Why?" Angel said turning towards the main desk where Spike was sitting

"Oh...yeah…probably forgot to put it back on after I woke up this morning." Spike said

"Spike!"

"Well it's hard to watch my shows effectively-"

"You mean get drunk."

"Well, technically, it's hard to work up a good hang over when you are constantly interrupted with calls"

"Damn it Spike!"

"Yeah, yeah…this is business…we might get important calls…but you know this all would have been fine if you had charged your phone" Spike finished leaning back in his chair a bit

"Right anyway" Gunn began again "I'm here and I've got information. Illyria and I pummeled a few scumbags, most knew nothing but finally we started to get onto a trail. It's some order. They've come to L.A. and they are…were…well"

"'Just say it" said Angel anxiously

"Well…they were allies of The Circle of the Black Thorn…The Order of Caridus. They are an ancient order, very powerful; apparently they'd have the type of power it would take to bring Holtz back."

There was a pause after this announcement before Angel said "So we have some new players in town"

"Yeah…and" Gunn started hesitantly

"And…" Angel prodded

"Well…word has it…" Gunn started glancing at Illyria.

She looked from Gunn to Angel and then she spoke "They are very displeased with you Angel."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Holtz had left Connor at the sidewalk telling him "I must leave you now my boy, I cannot go in. But I will not be far"

Connor stared after Holtz, watched him until he had turned and was out of sight the red light of the setting sun reflected off of his leather jacket. Connor took comfort in the knowledge that he'd be able to find Holtz no matter where he went in this city. He was an excellent tracker…he owed that to Holtz.

His heart was heavy as he stared down the street now empty of familiar faces. He looked towards the front doors of the hotel. He needed courage to walk in those doors. Angel kept telling him that it was his home. If that was true why did he now need to summon all of his courage to return to it? He was forcibly reminded of one of his first days in this new world, when he sat on the center couch in the hotel lobby. Angel had joined him telling him "I know it doesn't feel like it yet- but this could be home for you." He remembered so clearly now "I don't have a home" he had responded Angel had told him "That's not true. You just don't remember, that's all.- Your home is here. This is where you are supposed to be, son." Now here he was feeling the same things he had felt at that moment. He had no home. Before Angel had come back, well he hadn't been happy but he had been surviving, living everyday in this empty world. Now his heart was aching again. A smile threatened to mark his face as he recognized how familiar pain was. He was reminded of Jasmine, she told him that pain had been the only constant in his life. Was that his destiny? To be constantly torn in two from the inside out?

He realized that he must have been out for quite awhile because the sun was starting to slip below the horizon. He took a deep breath knowing that through all of his contemplation he had found no answers. How could he? He was beginning to trust Angel, something he had only granted Holtz and Cordelia in the past and considering how those two instances turned out it was frightening. But Holtz…he had been everything and despite the effort he had spent trying to eradicate any feelings of love for the man in the last two years he was shocked at how desperately he still yearned for the man's praise. No matter how much he told himself he didn't need it he couldn't stop his heart craving it. Connor took a deep breath and turned walking up the steps towards the front door and entering the lobby sheepishly.

He stood at the door for a moment awkwardly fidgeting under the intense stares of the four. Spike was behind the main desk and Angel was facing Gunn and Illyria who stood at his side. As he entered he had heard her say "They are very displeased with you Angel." They all seemed uncomfortable from whatever news had just been delivered by Illyria and were still recovering as they looked up at Connor startled by his entrance.

Connor swallowed then said "Someone's mad at you huh? Shocker…can't leave you alone for a couple hours" his attempt at casual humor was met with silent stares from the still surprised group. "Ok then…" Said Connor sighing and stepping down to the lobby floor "that's ok…I prefer really awkward uncomfortable situations, no need to break the tension."

Angel took a couple steps towards Connor slowly. "Connor…you're back"

"Yeah but…just to get my stuff…we're going to go get a place somewhere in Utah like he had always planned." Connor said shrugging slightly

Angel immediately tensed up and opened his mouth to say something that was clearly argumentative when Connor cut him off waving his arms and smiling slightly "It was a joke…yeah…ok…too early for that." He moved slightly to position himself to be leaning against the back of the couch near the office staring at Angel.

Angel took a moment to collect himself then he moved a bit closer to Connor who looked down. "Are you alright?" he said in a low soft voice. There was a pause before Connor nodded slightly and muttered "yeah" staring at his feet.

"Connor" Angel repeated knowing that his son wasn't being entirely honest

"I'm fine" Connor said a bit more forcefully than intended as he looked up at Angel.

Angel looked at Connor hard and just as he opened his mouth to say something he Gunn cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry…I mean…sorry to interrupt it's just that" Gunn started awkwardly. He didn't know how to act around Connor, he now remembered how he used to treat him, but so much had changed with the boy since then. He'd think about it later. "It's just that" Gunn continued composing himself a bit "we should really decide how we want to handle this case" He finished assuming Angel would understand what he was talking about without giving it away to Connor. Even if Angel did want to be open with son he figured he would still want to keep things regarding Holtz below Connor's radar if at all possible.

Gunn was right. Angel grateful that Gunn had been as discrete as possible as he turned from Connor to face Spike, Gunn, and Illyria once more. "Right Well…We need to do some more recon, figure out where they're set up." Angel said "And Also" he added slightly hesitantly "we should find out specifics on the attack they already launched."

Connor pushed himself off of the couch ready for some action, ready for anything that would stop his mind from running over and over questions he had no answers for. "Alright, these the guys that you displeased?" He asked rhetorically "Which shall I take care of?" He said as Angel turned to face him again "Oh…I'd ah prefer something violent if at all poss-"

But he was cut off by Angel "You aren't going"

"Why not?" Connor said with a mixed look of indignation and confusion on his face. He honestly had not expected his father to refuse his offer to assist.

"Well it's too dan-"

"Don't tell me it's too dangerous." Said Connor clearly sick of his father's overprotective tendencies

"Well…I just think you've had a long day….there is no need for you to go out. You know, it probably won't even be that dangerous it's just a small case, a small group of demons, I think I killed one of them or something. Not a big deal really." Angel heard the casual lie come out of his mouth before he could stop himself. It was for Connor's own good…he knew that…he'd have to berate himself later.

Connor eyed Angel suspiciously. "Well I'm not tired and if it isn't too dangerous-"

But Connor was cut off yet again as Gunn said "Well I think we better get going." He looked shot Spike a meaningful look that got Spike out of his chair, on his feet, and next to Gunn shockingly quickly. "We'll take care of as much as we can and report back soon."

"But wai-" Connor started but before he could even get the words out they had left through the sewer exit. He looked after them for a moment then looked at Angel then returned to his former position, leaning against the couch eyes lowered to the ground.

Angel watched his son after he had broken eye contact with him. He watched Connor for a long moment soaking in the sadness and discomfort that was radiating from his son. He could hear his heart beat speeding up as he would fidget for a moment and catch himself and a moment later be fidgeting again. He could feel the tension building and knew he had to break it.

Connor could feel his father's eyes on him and he wished he would look away. He felt a familiar sensation taking over him, his sadness and confusion was quickly becoming anger and aggression which made his continued motionlessness more and more difficult.

Finally Angel cleared his throat. "You've been gone almost all day. Are you…uh hungry?" Angel finished lamely

"No." Connor answered too quickly and was immediately betrayed by his stomach growling.

"Connor…" Angel started reproachfully

"So what?!" Connor said aggressively looking up and meeting his father's eyes "You don't have to eat every time you're hungry."

"Connor…" Angel started again more softly "If you want something to eat, there's food, you should-"

"No I don't want something to eat." Connor said angrily then realizing how he was acting broke eye contact for a moment embarrassed before meeting his father's eyes again and in a calmer knowing tone he added "And anyway, that isn't what you want to ask me"

"I don't know what you-"

"You know exactly what I mean." Said Connor looking at him hard before adding exasperatedly "You want to ask me what Holtz said to me. What I said to him. How I felt about what he said. Why he's back. How he got back. What he wants from me, from you, and most of all what I want from him."

Angel stood there awkwardly for a moment shocked by the blunt honestly of his son. He opened his mouth to say something he hadn't yet decided on when he was cut off by Connor again.

"The answers are Not much, even less, to help prepare me for something that's coming, a man came to him and brought him back, he wants to help me be strong again, he didn't say, and…." Connor hesitated for a moment before finishing "I'm not sure." He saw the flash of pain in his father's eyes and felt a sickening wave of guilt and started again apologetically "I'm…I'm not trying to be hurtful." He walked to his father and then past him sitting down on the couch with a sigh looking down searching for the words to give some explanation to his Angel.

Angel turned to look at him and then joined him on the couch mimicking his son's pose "I…I can't imagine how hard…this must all be for you. I just. I want you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me." Angel felt his son's body relax. Every inch of him had been tense since the moment he walked through the door.

There was a moment of silence before Connor began to speak. He sounded sad and yet much more lighthearted than he had before. "It's just hard." There was a slight pause and then he continued "I've learned a lot since I've been here, from the world, the people in it, and from you. I've learned about sadness and pain and heartache and…" He said dryly trailing off smiling to himself. He looked over at his father "I've learned about people, about good and evil. You've taught be about grey, that there is a lot of it in this world, that I can't look at things as black and white as purely good or evil, Things are more complicated than that. Life is more complicated than that and people are more complicated than that and now that I know that you can't take it away whether or not you wish you could now."

"Connor I-" Angel started quietly

Connor faced forward again "I'm not saying I've forgiven him or that I will for sure. But I can't just…." He trailed off being choked by tears fighting to reach his eyes. He turned to face Angel "He was everything, he kept me alive, he kept me safe. For the first 16 years of my life he was my world. I know now that I was never meant to be in that place and I'm not sure that I can ever forgive him for taking me there but…you have to understand, you've shown me forgiveness for so many terrible things-"

"Connor that's different. You were manipulated, often by him!" Angel said trying to make his son see

"I know. I know all of it, or at least a lot of it… but I just….I can't decide now. I need time to think." He said leaning forward and resting his head in his hands.

Angel stared hard at Connor for a moment frustrated but eventually broke, realizing that he could not begin to imagine the confusion that his son was now faced with. He looked into his son's eyes and after a moment said "Connor" when his son met his eyes again he said with some difficulty something that had been plaguing his mind all day. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that your life is so difficult. I never wanted this for you. I never wanted you to feel pain, not for a second. I've never been able to fix it. I'm sorry that I've failed you."

Connor stared at him for a moment. He could hear the tears in his father's voice. _I failed you. _Holtz had said that to him as well. He didn't know how to respond. It wasn't ok, and he couldn't say it was. It certainly wasn't completely his fault but he couldn't claim that none of it was.

"I thought I was supposed to get over it" Connor said smirking slightly

"Yeah. Oh yeah." Angel said throwing his head back grimacing slightly recalling the time after the sun had been blocked when he had told his son that "Another one of my fine parenting moments"

"Yeah...well…you try…to make it better. That's something." It was all he could say. He wanted to lie to say that it was all ok and that none of it mattered but that wasn't the truth and it was too important to lie about.

Angel smiled slightly because in this instance something was definitely better than nothing. He ventured to put his arm around his son and said "Whatever's coming, we can handle it. I will always be there for you."

Connor leaned into his father relaxing his body as his mind tried again to start digesting the events of the day. "I know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luckily for the Spike, Gunn, and Illyria Spike was able to pick up Holtz's trail quickly it still being relatively fresh and they had soon tracked him to an abandoned building. They crept inside silently managing to hide on an upper landing of the decrepit warehouse giving them an excellent view of the meeting taking place in the center of the room below them. Ten figured sat in a half circle heads bent low, features and bodies completely obscured by the hooded blood red robes they were all wearing. Holtz stood in front of them.

"You have made your first contact with the boy" a deep male voice resonated from one of the robed figures in the center of the group.

"Yes" Holtz said simply

"And you believe that his reaction was favorable?" the same figure question

"I think it was, he did seem to trust me,"

"Then everything is moving along according to schedule."

"Yes, I do believe that I will be able to convince the boy to come with me in a couple weeks. Then you can have the beast to do whatever you like."

"Yes with Angel distracted by his son leaving him he will be vulnerable and us the opportunity to take our revenge."


End file.
